


Joel's work of art

by TheAntiLamb



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, F/M, Zombies, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/TheAntiLamb
Summary: Joel certainly changed after Sheila bit him, but it wasn't in a good way.





	Joel's work of art

"Hello~" Joel said in a new voice, it sounded better than his other cringy flirting thanks to his new ability to know which face muscles to use to not look like a scared animal. Sheila opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband, still sleepy as she brought up a hand to his neck to rub the bite mark she gave him, to save him. It happened two hours ago and the first thing they did was cuddle, it was almost strange, he was more secure and less clumsy. He looked dashing. But she also had a weird feeling in her gut. His eyes where the same, but they shone with a different light, a different intent. A questionable intensity she had never seen in him. She wasn't worried. But he has only said hello twice. Each after waking up. Except the second time he kissed her, fixed her hair out of her face and stood up and put on more comfortable clothing on.

"Hunny? Where are you going?~" Sheila asked sitting up with one of her 'what are you going to do' smiles that just lit up her face. "Toooo~ do something?~" He said with a smile, but it still sounded a bit nervous, so that made her calm down even more. That he was still him, of course… Is he? 

"Not going to go have your first kill without me are you?~" She said smirking, he looked away with a smile, "That's adorable of you to think that, but I've already killed for you, it could still count as my first~" He said smirking as he took out his favorite daggar from his discarded jeans and played around with it more than he normally dared to. "I don't like ruining surprises~ So just say in bed… Feeling comfortable~" He said as walked out the door backwards, just to keep looking at her, as he disappeared out of the doorway and Sheilas vision. She smiled at that and played with her feet a little while as she crushed on her husband so hard her face got red as she let out an excited squeal of joy.

Then Abby got home with her new boyfriend, thats fun. "Mom! Dad! I brought Eric, so if your doing something weird please stop it n- Oh my fucking shit! Dad what the hell!?" Abby cursed and Eric let out a girly scream, then a growl was heard and Sheila decided to run down the stairs to protect her child. She came down to the site of Joel pulling a Mr ball legs from his mouth, which was now bleeding the thick and black molasses like blood. He set both of the spider like creatures down on the counter making it bloodier. The two creatures were interacting and it looked like one was caressing the other. He was covered in his new blood but he didn't care and he almost looked annoyed and disgusted at them but then it changed to a smile and he leaned on the counter. "Sheila you know I wouldn't bite our offspring-" Joel was then interrupted by Abby. "Omg you have a bite mark, and a Mr ball legs, Oh ohhhh my God! Mom you bit him!?" She yelled at her mother and Eric was honestly pissed at the cold air around Joel. 

"Abby don't yell at your mother, " Joel said turning around swiftly after he said it and stabbed a fly on the counter and gave a honest smirk, but it honestly looked like a crazy smirk, all presence of the nervous Joel was gone. The other three all exchanged looks of worry and dread, "The medicine!" Abby and Sheila yelled and went to the fringe and Joel swiftly stood in front of it and ticked his tongue like they have just been bad kids. " I don't think that's necessary... I mean, I wouldn't bite anyone. I only want to protect my two gorgeous girls, also you bit me Sheila", he said placing two icy cold hands on either cheek as Sheila grabbed his hand and tried to give him and understanding face, yet he glared at her, waiting for her answer. "You need to take it or you will rot, I am glad you want to protect us but, I bit you to save you Mr ball legs possessed you!" She said grasping on to both of his hands so Abby would move away and she did to stay as back up. 

"Yes hunny and he was nonsense, then you bit me, I stayed quiet because and cool because I wasn't going to be a drag and bitch about it like I'd usually do. I mean, a real man shouldn't thinks twice when it comes to killing for his wife. " While he was saying his dialogue, Sheila tried to stab him with the needle and he grabbed her wrist just in time, he was twice as strong as she and she worried a bit because she had always been the stronger one, "You know I could sense what you were doing this whole time. Still I let you because I thought you wouldn't scare your poor little husband like that, but it's fine. I forgive you, " He said but that just made her smile because Abby stabbed his arm and Joel tensed up and widened his eyes, he then proceeded to grab both girls by the arm and flip them both as they fell on their back and looked up at Joel in shock and offense. He pulled out the syringe, and looked at it in disappointment. 

"I am not offended, I am disappointed because you couldn't trust my word. Tisk... What can be done... Well nothing really. " Joel laughed to himself. 

"I am kinda seeing why he was scared of getting biten what kinda sick fantasy is this, who wants to be this." Abby asked and then Joel turned around to look at her in the eyes with a smile that was still dripping blood. "My biological father, not your grandpa. " Joel said and Sheila understood immediately. 

"That's why... " Sheila said with regret. "Yes the clumsy husband facade, morals helped him become real. But deep down it's just brutality and death, that's what I really am, it's a pretty good reason to fear what I would've become, this is the me, my subconscious never knew he wanted. But now your stuck with me. Oh. " Joel sat on the island and took out the knife. "I made the kids sandwiches. " Joel said and looked at the girls still on the floor. "Well get up now. " Joel said laughing as they helped them up and they backed away from him as he hummed and cleaned the knife. 

"What do we do now?


End file.
